Sherlock is John Harrison
by katierocks252
Summary: John goes and finds Sherlock who has been missing for a few weeks now and finds out he is somebody totally different.


It had taken John ages to find Sherlock after the man just disappeared so suddenly without any warning. it was almost as if he had been abducted in fact.

" Mycroft I'm telling you something has happened to Sherlock. I haven't seen the man in weeks! He doesn't just disappear in the middle of a case like that!" john said to man for at least the fifth time now, he really was getting bored of having to repeat himself like this, it was one thing he never had to do for Sherlock.  
" Yes and I'm telling you that you're being over dramatic John! Sherlock is my brother I know him more well than you. He is fine he does this sort of thing loads disappearing out of the blue with no explanation. You worry too much." Mycroft replied.  
" Ha! I worry too much? That's rich coming from you!" John replied not believing what he was hearing coming from the mans mouth.  
" Oh do shut up John, I have business to attend to now anyway, so stop calling me " the elder Holmes replied.  
" Don't mind me here I am sharing concern about Sherlock -your brother- and all you can do is tell me to shut up and not take my seriously at all "  
" Goodbye John " Was the only thing that Mycroft replied with before hanging up and going back to his work.  
" Fucking typical! " John muttered as the man ended their conversation.

From then on Mycroft had began rejecting Johns phone calls and the man eventually stopped trying - not on Sherlock of course - to talk to Mycroft. John still had some links with the army and the hospital staff amongst many including the homeless network. Even though it took a long time to get anything on him he had come up lucky when discovering about a strange guy that was in a top secret medical facility that seemed to look like the man. John was willing to take on any chance that came about no matter how little chance it had.  
John having assumed a new ID - cleverly made by one of the homeless network - was inside an all white medical facility, each look that he took as he walked down the corridor the rooms confused and bewildered him even more, what was this place? Some were padded rooms and others with metal bars along them as if they were keeping some dangerous animal inside. it wasn't until a couple of hours later John finally got to see the man he had been told about.  
John approached the glass to look upon the slender muscular figure that stood inside, his back was turned facing the wall away from the glass as if he wanted to be kept hidden, sick of being looked upon like a zoo animal.  
" Sorry sir you cant go in there " a voice came as John went to go and open the door.  
" and why ever not?" John quickly questioned the man with a firm assertion in his voice.  
" Because it has been stated so, the man has a volatile nature its for your own safety" he replied.  
" Well its a good job i'm a new doctor that has been brought in to have a look at him then isn't it?" john replied as he walked over to the man showing him his badge.  
The man stared at the badge for a good minute before handing it back " oh okay then well I'm sorry for the inconvenience then " he replied as he opened the door for John.  
John nodded to him putting his ID badge away again into his pocket and stepped inside the room " Hello " he greeted the man, he knew that the moment the figure turned around or spoke he would know if the man was Sherlock or not but of course the figure didn't reply so he proceeded to walk up to him. " I said hel-" but Johns sentence was cut short when he saw the mans face "Sherlock….?" John questioned not quite sure how to feel about this, shocked we certainly one of them though.  
" I'm not Sherlock…" the man answered him in a low voice.  
"…Stop it. Dont do this to me!" John replied his heart ripping in two… his best friend.  
" I told you! I'm not Sherlock! Who the hell are you anyway?" He asked him with quite an angry tone.  
" Who…" John began but was unable to finish, feeling like he may break he headed straight for the door and out of the room, it being systematically locked behind him.  
" is everything okay sir?" the guard asked having seen the man rush out of the room quickly after having been so adamant to be let in.  
" Yeah yeah everything is fine, I just forgot something that's all" he said trying to give a reassuring smile trying to not let on what was wrong and then proceeded to walk hastily down the corridor out of sight.  
Sherlock simply stood still with his back turned towards the glass as he felt a single tear roll down his cheek, he hadn't felt such a feeling in such a long time. He didn't think he was capable of such a thing anymore, not after what they did with him. " Who was that man?" he said aloud asking the guard.  
" A Doctor " He stated simply.  
" His name you idiot! " he said loudly with a sudden anger.  
" You don't need to know " the guard replied still remaining calm in the matter.  
" Tell me his goddam name! " Sherlock replied angrier banging on the glass with his fist in a burst of frustration. That's all that he was these days… Just full of so much anger and hatred all the time.  
The guard was startled slightly by the sudden thud but knew that the man would remain inside behind the toughened glass that he had tried to break many times before. " Rob Turner " he eventually answered as he noticed how the violent man had a wet face and had appeared to of been crying.  
Hearing the fake name being spoken brought the slightest of laugh and smile to his face, John had clearly gotten a new ID just to come and see him.  
" I'm going to call for one of the doctors..." He said turning away from the man to pull out his radio being very suspicious of the mans actions he had never reacted like this before.  
It was only about 10 minutes later that were two doctors watching Sherlock from outside, as if studying him. " Sher... Harrison " Said one of the doctors remembering how he preferred to be called by this name " I hear you had a visitor... You seemed quite interested in him ".  
" I wanted to know his name is that such a crime?" He asked in his usual angry tone he had when talking to the idiots that worked here.  
" No of course not it's just you've never asked anybody else's name why the sudden interest in him ?" He asked.  
" He's not such an idiot like the rest of you " He muttered as the doctors started discussing with each other deciding to bring back this ' Rob Turner ' wanting to see first hand how he reacted upon seeing him again.

About 20 minutes later John or ' Rob ' as he was going by was tracked down and brought back to where to where his best friend was being held. " What is this all about? " He asked the doctors that were watching Sherlock.  
" Our chap Harrison here seems to of been quite interested in you, he was asking your name earlier. He has never been so curious before, seems to of taken a liking to you Peter the doctor smiled to him.  
" Harrison...? " John questioned looking from the doctor to man behind the glass, that was when Sherlock instantly looked to the ground only giving John a glance.  
"…Yes Harrison. That's his name.." Peter said as he glanced at the pair realising how much the pair seemed to be connecting strangely before nodding to his colleague who grabbed a few supplies before going to enter the room. " You give him a strangely calm nature that we have never seen in him, we wanted you here when we test him. "  
" You have already done it enough, you got what you wanted! " Sherlock said as he saw the man entering the man with the usual equipment in hand.  
" Now Harrison, you know these tests are mandatory. Just relax and we wont have to restrain you like usual " The man said in response as he set his stuff down and two guards walking into the man having known the mans past history of violence.  
" Test him for what exactly? He looks terrified to me! " John replied not being able to help but try to protect his friend.  
" You perfectly know what, you've read his file." Peter replied immediately as Sherlock continued to protest and was being held down by the guards once again.  
" Yes okay but let me do it! " John quickly said " ...please?" He asked him not realising what he had quickly said in the moment " You said you want him calm right? Well that's not calm at all, he may take it better with me ?" He suggested hoping the go for it, he couldn't stand to his friend terrified like that, even if he wasn't quite Sherlock at the moment.  
Peter thought about it for a moment before nodding " Okay then yes, I suppose it would make more sense " He replied to him as he signalled for his colleague to leave to come out and to let John in.  
" And you can get rid of these guards too, they aren't helping. I'll be fine and he will cooperate " He said glancing to Sherlock who simply nodded. " I want to talk to him in private too, if you don't mind you know confidence and all " He said as he turned the microphone off before going over to Sherlock. " What the hell is going on? " He asked him finally when they had a moment to their selves.  
" You shouldn't be here... you shouldn't see this " Sherlock simply replied with a sigh.  
" You disappeared weeks ago what on earth was I supposed to do? Your brother wasn't taking me seriously either and I found you in this place? What are they testing you for? Where the hell did Harrison come from anyway?" John had way too many questions.  
" Because that's who I am, before I was Sherlock " He replied to him in a low mumble.  
" What the hell does that even mean? You changed your name or something?"  
" John Harrison was my first name, yes I changed it when they decided to integrate me into society. Everything you knew of me is a lie. I'm a freak. " Sherlock replied lowering his head after all this time people were right.  
John immediately shook his head " No you're not. You have never ever been a freak. People are idiots for thinking that, you're a genius! An annoying pain in the arse sometimes but still a brilliant genius "  
The faintest of smiles came to Sherlock's face upon hearing that, John was always adamant about that getting defensive when people called him such names. " But I really am... that's why I'm here. They tested on me and I have this blood... it makes me heal quickly. It could literally bring people back from the brink of death. It cures anything. And I'm really strong... That's why they put me in here."  
Johns eyes widened in disbelief at the words that he was hearing " Seriously ?" He asked.  
" Why on earth would I lie about something like that?" HE quickly questioned.  
" Yeah... sorry " John quickly said shaking his head.  
" You better take a blood sample they'll become suspicious " He told John as he pulled his sleeve acting like he was cooperating.  
" Yeah yeah of course " John nodded shaking his self back to reality as he prepared the needle to take the blood sample before turning back to Sherlock and his heart sinking at the sight " They have taken a lot..." He said as he said the various puncture marks along the mans arm.  
" I know I try not to think about it... I try to refuse but you saw what can happen. They restrain me and take it by force or sometimes they even knock me unconscious... If I'm lucky. They take ever test possible... That's all I am to them, a test subject."  
" Christ... Sherlock... " John said before hearing the interruption of Peter outside.  
" Hurry up and take the sample Dr Turner, we don't have time to wait around " He said.  
" Yeah, sorry " he said as he quickly plunged the needle into Sherlock's arm and extracted the sample of blood noticing how the man didn't wince at all. " That didn't hurt? " He asked.  
" No, nothing does " Sherlock shrugged. " It's probably why they're so scared of me..." He replied.  
" Well I'll be back soon for you " John smiled as he gathered up the stuff and headed to the door.  
" You shouldn't really, I belong here " he replied as he rolled his sleeve back down.


End file.
